


Love Of My Life

by hamine2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Romance, Unhappy Ending, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: By now, they'd been together for almost fifteen years.So far, their relationship had been the hardest of challenges, in the best way possible. It was beautiful, despite it's difficulties, and despite the odds the world had stacked against them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Love Of My Life

By now, they'd been together for almost fifteen years. 

So far, their relationship had been the hardest of challenges, in the best way possible. It was beautiful, despite it's difficulties, and despite the odds the world had stacked against them.

Their story had begun like any other. They met in the most casual of settings - at least for Lena, at that particular time of her life-, work.

What started out as kindness, matured into closeness. Eventually, that closeness grew into friendship. And friendship led into the purest adoration.

Everything was ordinary and normal.  
That is, until Kara's secret was revealed. Then came the fights. The arguments. The plotting. Myriad.  
The Crisis. Her and Kara's death...

Once they were both resurrected, compassion somehow stood higher than anger. Stepping into each other's shoes, they finally talked their issues through, instead of locking them in a box for the rest of eternity. That way, they didn't only save the multiverse. They were able to rescue their friendship as well.

But, because the stars couldn't give them a minute of genuine peace, a month after that whole ordeal happened, the Girl Of Steel was badly hurt in a confrontation against an alien ice-spiked dragon. 

The despair inside the CEO when she realized the blonde had flat-lined, whilst being taken care of in the Medbay of the DEO, made her put a lot of her own feelings in perspective. After they brought her back, she finally was able to breathe again. And she knew -even if she had tried to hide it all of these years-, what that instant relief meant.

The businesswoman stayed by her side the whole two weeks it took her to recover from her coma; holding her hands, brushing her hair, helping Alex shower her... She did anything and everything for the Kryptonian. And once she woke up, she leaned down to kiss her with all of the courage that she could summon.

After that terrible and unforgettable string of disasters, the rest of their tale returned to modest tranquility. Again, they could feel like they felt in the beginning of it all. Normal.

They shared the same experiences as those of enamoured partners. They had kisses, and dates, and fancy champagne under the stars. Sex. Travels. Adventures. Concerts. Debates. Disagreements. Compromises.

They did it all. And they were happy.

Lena had even found a way to make Kara grow old with her.

It all begun when Supergirl was away in a mission in outer space, accompanied by the newly formed Justice League. Alone -and quite frankly, bored-, her girlfriend had decided to travel, rather than overwork herself whilst waiting for her to return. She also had a few personal issues to resolve; she supposed there was no better time to do it than on vacation.

Equipped with a handbag, and with the necessary government credentials for interstellar travels -given to her by Alex-, she jumped through a portal to Argo City.

Once there, she was met with Kara's biological mother, Alura, whom offered her a place to stay, traditional clothes to fit well inbetween the civilians, and a strange apparatus she could snap into her arm, and use to call her via hologram any time she wished.

The day of her arrival, they had dinner together, and later, decided to go out for a walk. Both of them talked for a few hours, and Lena actually got to explain the reasons of her impromptu visit.

Firstly, she wanted to study the nature and the technology of the city. She clarified she had no superior motives, and no plans of tyrannical domination; she just wanted to explore it out of sheer curiosity; she wanted to have fun.

Secondly, she wanted to make Alura a very serious, heartfelt question. She needed her approval to ask Kara in marriage.

The Kryptonian Judicator smiled wildly at her trembling words, and pulled her into a hug she never foresaw coming. 

"Of course I give you my blessing. My daughter couldn't have chosen a better woman to accompany her in her journey than you."

Following that statement, Alura proceeded into explaining Krypton's mating system, and asked about Earth's customs and traditions about marriage. Soon enough, both were able to envision the perfect ceremony to bring their cultures together. 

In their conversation, Alura also mentioned a way to solve one of Kara's biggest fears: not being able to grow old with Lena.

"There is this rock, that was present in the Khuluftahn valley in Krypton. It's called a Blood Red Granite. Under normal circumstances, this rock causes a Kryptonian to grow old at an unhealthily fast pace. This is why it's so dangerous for our species as a whole." The woman explained, as they walked together in the back garden of the High Council's building. "Our scientists managed to safely extract and save a few samples of the Granite before Krypton's explosion, and we currently have it with us here, in the Headquarters of the Science Council. We haven't done any real progress studying it, we still don't understand it, but I believe Rao sends the right people into our lives at the right time. The Council is currently voting to destroy the remaining samples, as, until now, it has been deemed nothing more than a unnecessary threat to our society. But I have a feeling you can change that perception, Lena. And, that you can find a way to use the Granite to help my daughter grow old with you."

It didn't take a lot of convincing for the Luthor to jump into the investigation.

"Give me access to a laboratory and to the Granite." Ever the scientist, she replied, smiling. "I'll prove the Council wrong."

And so, she did. After only a few hours of thinking and tinkering with the rock-, she realized that if she somehow modified the original composition of the Granite, she could make the process of aging on Kryptonians slower, painfree, and also completely safe, health wise.

She also discovered that the Granite affected other organic life forms too, like humans, but not as drastically. 

After realizing that, she theorized that by creating a machine capable of analyzing and potentiating the properties of the igneous rock -and channeling them into one concentrated ray of energy-, she could use said ray to completely exterminate specific defective cells in a organic body, by accelerating their aging until they eventually died. 

In two days, her invention was ready, and the medicine field, both human and Kryptonian, had been shook to the ground.

Not only had she found a way for Kara to grow old with her, she had found a way to cure a handful of life-threatening diseases, and was awarded in multiple planets and colonies for her discovery.

"A small trip, you said, huh?" Alex laughed when she returned, before hugging her and driving her back into her apartment, where her Kryptonian girlfriend awaited for her.

Once reunited, they kissed, had dinner, talked a lot about how much they missed each other, and how proud they were of each other... And they proposed. At the same time. With the same look of utter devotion and affection in their eyes. 

If not by the soft touches and the breathing that caressed her body, Lena might have thought she had been dreaming.

And for the rest of her life, she had felt the same. Like she was living in a never ending dream, where everything was possible, and love was simply unbreakable.

So now, here they were, in the glory of their fourties, wrinkles on their faces, red wine on their hands, waiting for their daughter Lori to return from her first date ever.

Watching the sun-kissed skin of her wife, illuminated by the blue-ish light of their television, she wondered how the hell did she get so lucky.

How was it possible for her, a disgraced Luthor, to be there, in a blanket covered couch, snuggled next to an aging Kryptonian whose beauty never seemed to fade? How had she managed to change her family's image to something positive, akin to good, in the span of a decade?

How did she managed to find the perfect ending to her story?

"You alright in there?" Kara asked, sipping a little bit of her wine.

"Just thinking..." She smiled, moving closer to her side.

"About what?"

"You... Us... Lori." She laughed. "About our family. About how it all came to be."

The Kryptonian mirrored her smile, and observing her glassy eyes and peaceful expression, replied:

"This has been a great life so far, hasn't it?" A few tears rolled down Lena's face. "Are you happy with this conclusion? With how things turned out?"

"Yeah, very." She said, raising her hand to caress her wife's cheek. "Everything happened how it should have."

Kara looked away for a few seconds, then let her sight roam around the room, appreciating the warmth of it all.

"It doesn't have to end yet, you know? You can stay a couple of minutes more... At least until Lori gets back."

"I wish I could but... The ceremony will start soon. I have to go." Lena replied, grief plastered all over her face. "God, I'll miss you."

"I'll never truly be gone." The blonde promised, and grabbing her hand, she pressed it against her chest. "I'll always be with you, here."

Lena sobbed, but smiled nonetheless, before leaning foward desperately and kissing her mouth, grabbing her by her sweater in hurry, wine spilling all over the place.

"I love you Lee. All versions of me do. Please, move on. You deserve to have this... Even if it's not with me."

"Kara..."

"Promise me you'll be happy. Or that at least, you'll try."

The Luthor pressed their foreheads together.

"I promise."

"Good. Now go." Kara kissed her one more time, and held her even closer. "The world needs you more than ever."

"I love you." She responded, shaking.

"Goodbye Lee."

"Goodbye, Kara." Taking a deep breath, forcing her tears to stop, she closed her eyes. "Hope, end the simulation."

A flash of white raided the apartment.

When the Luthor looked around again, she was alone, dressed in black, holding the shredded red cape that survived Supergirl's final sacrifice for humanity.

They could have had it all.  
But her pettiness and hatred in reality prevailed.  
Now, she had nothing.  
Only memories, and a virtual shadow of what they could have been.

There weren't enough tears in the world to wash away her pain.

And in that starless night, when she saw Kara's funeral pod leave earth, she realized. The love of her life had left her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked for angst? You sure didn't, but I came here to provide it anyway! Also, I didn't proof read this, sorry (˘･_･˘)


End file.
